The Heirs of Lord Kione
by rlwanggames
Summary: Acanit is from a future where Harry Potter died within the Department of Mysteries aged fifteen. Her world is under the rule of Voldemort completely. Their last hope remains in a seperate world, they know nothing about.
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Fred: George, Do You Like Harry Potter?**

**George: _WHAT, I LOVE Harry Potter!_**

**Fred: Do we OWN Harry Potter?**

**George: OF COURSE ... NOT. That belonges to the one and only, J.K. ROWLING!**

* * *

><p>AL! Watch out!<p>

It that very moment a Bludge, came shoring out down from the sky and landed right into a Hogwarts: A History Book tearing out more than a few pages. The young boy holding the book had grouped it around his arms intending to restrain it. The ball banged and crawled between his chests, gradually lifting him off the floor.

At this time the far older boy that had called out the warning had arrived. He was riding a Firebolt 6, with about fifteen other kids and effortlessly grouped the ball around one arm. As it was taken from him the younger boy, creased angrily, "I'll have to ask mom for a new one." Looking annoyed at his book, he picked it up and waved a farewell.

The older boy however seemed reluctant to let him leave, he throw the Bludger at one of his team mates. Put his hand into a cease fire order and followed behind the younger boy, at a rather rapid pace. You could clearly see now that the older boy was more than a head taller and had huge muscles erupting around his arms. The younger one was thin and seemed almost weak. Their faces looked almost identical; in fact, the only difference was the color of their eyes. The younger had a beautiful blend of green and the older one had a deep contracting black.

They walked slowly together and talked. "Listen, Abijah I'm sorry about the book, but Fred just hit it at me and I dodged without think. I forgot you were sitting there."

Abijah replied with a nod, but laughed it into a joke, "Don't sweat it James, the books only 120 gallons."

Well, it might have seemed like a joke to us. One hundred and twenty gallons is half a day's work for an auror, and a normal citizen would probably spend about two days, making that much money, but these two brothers didn't treat it as a joke, but more like a stupid form of reality; like 120 gallons was something they earned in less than five minutes.

"Alright then", the older boy continued, "Are you going to try for the Slytherin Team this year?"

"No", Abijah responded calmly, "I find it a waste of time."

"I waste of TIME!" The older exploded, "Quittich! Both our parents were seekers! Lila's on the Slytherin Team!"

"I know that", Abijah said still calm, "I just think I'd rather spend that time reading."

"Wow, You Really Are A Bookworm." The older boy seemed to think silently for a few minutes. They passed a few mansions, on their way there. These mansions that were passed seemed about the size of nine by three elephants. They were carved in gold, and simmering diamonds, stringed and polished by, want it seemed like a hundred small dirty elves. They elves chanted and bowed as they passed, "Lord James and Lord Abijah."

They continued walking around the buildings and James happily asked Abijah if he would join them for Quittich practice after they see mom about the book.

"No," Al said shaking his head, "I still have four-hundred and sixty-nine pages to go in Advanced Potions.

James decided this was the time to stop talking and act. It annoyed him that he couldn't get along with any of his inner siblings. Lila was always too caught up in her own depalcurecy. And Al, poor poor Al; the only thing he had in life where his books. He's always so caught up reading anyone who wants to befriend him ends up getting bored and leaving. *Tusk*

So on impulse he snatched Hogwarts: A History from Al and breaks into a ran. "James!" Abijah shrieked as he ran after his brother! "James! Give it back! Give it Back Now! They sharply turned back across the Dining Room and Spain under a silver bridge that connected it the Grand Mansion. And Grand it was; twice the size of Hogwarts, the pavement was made of delicate jeweled mosaics. The rows were paved in marble and crafted in fine gold. The insides represented Nero's Palace or perhaps the Grand Island Mansion.

* * *

><p>The fifteen other boys that where playing Quittich, were yelling madly at each other though the clear.<p>

"She appeared out of nowhere and dropped on my broom." One stated matter of factly, as if defending himself from a horrid crime. He was short haired, tall and had a very angry look one his face. As he stated his brown hair ran mildly a mock and his eyes flashed with venom.

"We should get, Lord James." Another of the boys said, he looked rather short and a little younger than all the other boys.

"But it called be, Lila's FRIEND." A croaky sneer ran across his face. He was probably the most distinctive of all the boys there, but how could he not be; he had bright red hair, that ran down to his shoulders.

The group of boys continued to ran comments about this strange girl that fell out of the sky. The red team was just about to score there 100th point, when John Abercrombie, son of Euan Abercrombie and Katie Bell, that had the Quaffle at the time; was hit by this mysteries girl. She had fallen heavily on his Firebolt 6 and forced John to drop the Quaffle.

"How do you think see got in the sky?"

"I told you, she appeared out of no where!"

"Do you think she Apparated?"

"No, you can't Apparate here; Lord Kione placed the spell himself."

"Then What!"

"Maybe, Lila is playing Quittich and this girl…"

"Lady Lila! Address her Properly, Fred!"

"No, Lady Lila would never think to fly that high."

"I say we take her in, and say she is one of our friends that fell."

"Yeah! Then later we can ask James if she's Lady Lila's friend."

The group of boys continued to scatter around each other. Attempting to decide on a proper way to deal with this girl. Usually they would help her anonymously, but the thought of her being one of Lila's friends had caught them of guard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a different dimension two aged Marauders set to work. One was drumming away at the thought of his dear goddaughter, "Are you sure this will work Remus?"<p>

"Yes." The other man responded carefully fixing a mirror on the newly aquitted object from the Ministry of Magic. They were closely being observed by other Order member; most had worried faces.

"Be careful not to break it." An old red haired woman said eyeing the device. "Acanit will never be able to get home if you do."

"We know, we know", the other man broke in.

"You send this mirror was a… Black Family heirloom. Don't you think it could be… dangerous. Another old red-hair put in; He was sitting calmly next to the woman. He had kind eyes that contradicted his scarred face.

"You should trust Sirius." The other marauder said, looking very, very worried.

"Acanit, shouldn't have sacrificed herself for Potter. Dumbledore…" The stranger stopped, he looked around the age of thirty, had long brown hair and was disgusting.

Everyone had expected Sirius or someone to jump up, but to their great surprise no one did. They continued on calmly talking.

"Mark, you didn't know Harry, he is someone worth meeting and saving." A red haired girl about five years older replied.

Pause…

"I was in school with him", a bandaged suited voice erupted besides Sirius. His eyes looked as if they had been carved out and his voice was think and weak. "In Dumbledore's Army, before he died."

"He was always so kind, and helped everyone." Breathing heavily, it seemed as if he hadn't talked so much in years. "He always told me how gratefully he was to my parents, Alice and Frank, but I was always gratefully to him."

"I learned my fair share of spells too, and that is what has kept me going despite my blindness and lack of legs. He's determination." A small smile crept into his lips and at the same time, an Asian widow with no hair burst out crying.

"Me too, I remember being there with Harry. He inspired us to keep going forward and fighting. Despite what the school did to us, he always gave me hope. When we were betrayed, I felt so guilty, but Harry never gave up on me. We even kissed once." She was now in full sobs, but as quickly as a fly another boy began.

"In Harry's second year, I thought he was the heir of Slytherin and spread a lot of nasty rumors about him. But, he forgave me as quickly as if I had only…" He stopped and took a raged breath, "I was a stupid Hufflepuff… All of our lives changed when Harry…," Another Pause. "In fifth year, he was as good of a teacher as you, Remus. I was at the department when he died and I always wish I could have run in and took the curse for him."

"Do you remember that time when Harry's", the blond witch next to his began. "Name got picked by the Goblet of Fire."

"Never forget it," A she-devil answered. She looked very strand and also on the break of tears. "I also entered, and remember congratulating him after he left. (I glad it's a Gryffindor.) He looked so angry, I believed at the time that he did put his name in the cup, but now I know Harry would never do that."

"We were both on Gryffindor team, and he was…"

"…The youngest Seeker in History." Hermione Granger finished, she was cryingly like all the people who know Harry in the room.

They all stopped talking; many looked shocked. Others whispered something to themselves and continued crying. While others, smiled and attempted to hug her. The ones who didn't know Harry just looked bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't sound strange, if you read it sowly and with emotion. I actually started crying, when I was writing.<strong>


	2. Chapter 3

I apologize, I'm never going tio finish this story.


End file.
